Ícaro e o Sol
by Ukyo Black
Summary: "Ela era como o sol e eu me sentia como Icarus, voando sem nunca poder tocá-la." [Oneshot GaaIno Romance]


Disclaimmer: Os Personagens de Naruto Pertencem ao Mestre Masashi Kishimoto, mas se eu pudesse só quereria um Gaara para mim.

 ** _Oneshot: Ícaro e o Sol_**

" **Ela era como o sol e eu me sentia como Icarus, voando sem nunca poder tocá-la."**

Sabaku no Gaara entrou na universidade de Tokyo depois de uma difícil prova de seleção, largou sua vida confortável em Suna com seus irmãos, para se arriscar na capital. A infraestrutura da universidade lhe dava todo o aparato para focar em seus estudos. Logo nas primeiras semanas o jovem teve que organizar a sua rotina. Encontrou um apartamento próximo da universidade e acertou de dividir o aluguel com mais dois rapazes, Kiba e Naruto,estudantes de direito.

Sempre que entrava nas suas aulas iniciais não podia deixar de notar a jovem loira, Yamanaka Ino. Ela chamava a atenção onde quer que estivesse, pois seu cabelo brilhante e longo esvoaçavam ao leve toque dos ventos exalando seu cheiro de rosas e a risada alta da jovem era gostosa de ouvir e preenchia os espaços de alegria.

Ela , Yamanaka Ino, era a Alegria em forma de gente. Diferente do que pudessem pensar, ela não era estudante de moda e sim de Geologia, assim como Gaara e a garota demonstrava um alto interesse nos estudos de mineralogia. A loira sabia cada tipo de minerais e gemas existentes, uma verdadeira expert. Enquanto Gaara tinha interesse em formações rochosas e vulcões.

Gaara era reservado e mantinha conversas pontuais com seus colegas de classe, o que incluía Ino. Ele não podia negar que mesmo tendo uma ideia estereotipada dela por ser loira e bonita, logo este padrão foi desmistificado, pois ela era uma das melhores alunas da classe. Assim como ele, a garota pertencia a uma cidade nos arredores da capital. Ela era de Konoha, a cidade dos vastos campos verdes e altas montanhas; enquanto ele era de Suna, a cidade dos desertos e cavernas.

A festa do campus era tradicional, Gaara foi convencido por seus colegas de apartamento, Naruto e Kiba, a ir. Os dois já haviam percebido o interesse velado de Gaara por sua colega de classe e diziam:

Você precisa se integrar de uma vez Gaara e quem sabe não começa a conversar com a loirinha…- Dizia Kiba tentando não ser intrusivo.

Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que chamá-la pra sair ou algo assim. - concordava Naruto.

Ao chegarem na festa Gaara ficou levemente desconfortável, pois era uma festa de temática medieval e todos estavam fantasiados de alguma forma: cavaleiros, elfos, hobbits, realezas; menos eles, que não se atentaram à este detalhe do convite público. Para evitar erros os rapazes se concentraram em beber vinho temperado.

Gaara a viu quando se aproximou da área de dança, lá estava ela, resplandecendo à luz do luar, vestida como uma verdadeira ninfa da floresta, com coroa de flores coloridas, dançando ao som das flautas rústicas com suas amigas. As curvas bem delineadas no tecido leve em tons pastéis.

Ino correu na direção dele, pondo uma coroa de flores róseas na cabeça do rapaz ruivo que estava levemente corado, parte por constrangimento, parte devido ao vinho. Ela passou os dedos delicadamente entre os cabelos dele enquanto seus olhos de um azul cristalino confrontando os verdes dele.

Olá Gaara! - Ela exclamou depositando um beijo em seu rosto e segurou a mão dele de forma inocente, delicada. E pediu - Dance comigo.

Gaara não conseguiu formular a sua frase a tempo devido o toque dela, tão íntimo. Ino sorriu sem graça entendendo aquela reação dele como uma recusa ao seu galanteio e voltou ao círculo de dança com suas amigas a abraçando. Gaara estava um pouco transtornado devido a alta quantidade de vinho que havia ingerido sem comer devidamente e não pensou racionalmente no que havia acontecido consigo naquele momento.

Algumas semanas se passaram desde a festa e mesmo com os rapazes comentando que Ino havia o chamado para dançar, não se lembrava de nada daquela noite com clareza. Ele não quis perguntar e ela somente sorria e era educada com ele, como sempre era.

No segundo ano algumas mudanças aconteceram. Gaara virou monitor de paleontologia e Ino virou monitora de Mineralogia. Pelo menos duas vezes por semana eles tinham que preparar aulas e ela sempre era muito profissional, concentrada em suas anotações.

Em algum momento no final do verão Ino começou a namorar um rapaz estudante de Direito. Uchiha Sasuke, um galã. Cabelos e olhos escuros como a noite, ele sorria e todas as garotas de Tokyo se derretiam. Ino ao lado dele parecia o confronto de energias opostas. Ela era luz profunda enquanto ele as trevas em pessoa. Ino sempre estava de risinhos com ele em algum canto dos corredores próximo às suas salas de aula. Ele a esperava entrar e sair das aulas, ela nunca mais foi vista desacompanhada e a única pessoa que podia abertamente ficar perto dela, era ele.

Neste mesmo período Gaara iniciou suas aulas específicas de geologia ambiental e Ino de mineralogia e hidrogeologia, os caminhos deles se separaram e ele somente a via, de relance nas aulas de Cálculo ou nas reuniões dos monitores de Geologia, mas era latente que ela já não era mais a mesma. Era como se ela fosse uma flor que estivesse murchando. Gaara tentou perguntar se ela estava bem, se precisava de ajuda com algo.

Está tudo sob controle Gaa-Kun - Ela respondeu, com um sorriso aberto, mas seus olhos estavam tristes. Ela já não era mais solar como antes. Era como se a luz dela tivesse sido apagada.

Gaara nao aceitou com facilidade a resposta dela, mas não quis ser intrusivo já que amizade deles não era tão profunda assim.

Os monitores fizeram uma festa de celebração do final do verão e ela não apareceu. Gaara soube por Hinata, namorada de Naruto e amiga de Ino, que o relacionamento da loira não ia bem, Sasuke, seu namorado tentava lhe tirar a liberdade de diversas formas e Ino como uma força da natureza sempre reagia, ocasionando diversas brigas de casal.

Foram várias as brigas entre Ino e Sasuke que foram presenciadas pela turma, o moreno não perdia a chance de humilhá-la publicamente, logo não demorou muito para Ino se rebelar e por um ponto final no romance dos dois. Sasuke ainda tentou voltar com ela, mas recebeu a recusa da loira todas as vezes.

Ino sumiu. Passou semanas sem ir às aulas. Os professores da monitoria comentavam que ela estava doente.

Certo dia Gaara a viu na biblioteca, em uma das salas de aula reservadas. Ela estava concentrada anotando coisas que retirava dos livros. Seus cabelos loiros outrora longos agora estavam em um corte Chanel discreto com uma franja longa sobre os olhos, como se um corte de cabelo a escondesse totalmente.

.X.

No final do segundo ano, em meados de novembro Ino estava andando pelo jardim da universidade, congelado devido a nevasca da noite anterior, a loira andava apressada com diversos livros em seus braços. Os dias em que ela havia sumido por ter ficado melancólica com o fim complicado de seu namoro com Sasuke tinham resultado em muita matéria acumulada para as provas de fim de ano. O caminho do dormitório a biblioteca não era tão longo, mas ela estava distraída pelas preocupações e quando notou o mundo estava girando. Ela tinha escorregado. A dor na sua coluna e cabeça batendo no chão duro foi lancinante.

A loira se sentou no chão avaliando a situação, tudo estava doendo e ela estava coberta de neve.

Inferno! - Praguejou ao ver que os livros ficariam encharcados devido a queda na neve.

Ela se sentiu ser erguida pelos braços, alguém a auxiliava a se levantar. Quando conseguiu ver o rosto de seu salvador ficou levemente surpresa, era Gaara, o monitor de paleontologia. O mesmo que ela havia tentado uma aproximação na primeira festa dela no campus e que a deixava embarçada por ser enigmaticamente bonito.

Obrigada pela ajuda. - Agradeceu ainda sentindo pontadas de dor.

O olhar dele sobre ela, coberta de neve, a fez corar mais do que o normal do frio proporcionava. Ela tentou cobrir o rosto com o seu cachecol azul, mas não estava sendo eficiente. Ela bateu mais a neve nas roupas, desistindo lentamente no processo. Ino pegou os livros das mãos dele, um pouco nervosa, pois ele ainda a observava atentamente.

Obrigada pela ajuda. Eu estava indo… Desculpa, não é importante. Tenho que ir. - Mesmo com as mudanças ela ainda estava muito insegura e Gaara a deixava meio sem eixos.

Ele não estava em situação melhor, era a primeira vez que se aproximava dela desde o final do namoro da loira com Sasuke. Não sabia como conversar com ela, o que deveria falar ou não falar.

Você ficou muito bem de cabelos curtos - Gaara a elogiou.

Aquela frase a deixou sem reação, corou fortemente e sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer de frio. A neve começou a cair aos montes sobre as cabeças deles. Os cabelos ruivos de Gaara salpicados de branco, o deixando quase cômico.

Vamos sair do frio? - Ino ofereceu a opção - Estou indo para a biblioteca.

Sim - O ruivo concordou - Precisa de ajuda para estudar para as provas? - Ele perguntou enquanto caminhavam.

Era uma oferta tentadora para ambos os lados e envolviam diversos interesses. Eles poderiam se conhecer melhor e estudar para as provas finais. Como daria errado?!

Preciso - Ino respondeu, deixando Gaara com um sentimento de alívio quanto a sua proposta. E ela completou - Mas não quero incomodar, já me acostumei a ficar sozinha com uma montanha de livros.

Ele sorriu brevemente dizendo que precisava estudar também. Ao chegarem na biblioteca escolheram ficar em uma das salas de estudo reservadas.

Quer começar por onde? - Ele perguntou enquanto a loira depositava os livros sobre a mesa.

Física da terra - Ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Durante as duas semanas que antecederam as provas de final de período, os dois se encontraram todos os dias na biblioteca para estudar. O ruivo sempre se manteve reservado, com breves momentos de doçura ao tratar os assuntos com Ino.

Ela se sentia muito grata por ter se aproximado dele e Gaara realmente a fazia estudar. Era um pouco irritante o quão focado ele era e a fazia parecer dispersa. Eles apreciavam a companhia um do outro e suas rotinas se tornavam um pouco solitárias quando estavam sozinhos com seus amigos.

Você está se apaixonando por ele - As amigas de Ino comentavam e por mais que ela quisesse negar, já estava intrincado em seu coração o sentimento pelo ruivo reservado.

Você precisa tomar uma atitude ou vai perdê-la de novo Gaara - Kiba comentava com uma leve preocupação, pois Gaara era fascinado por Ino há dois longos anos e não podia deixar escapar a oportunidade que a aproximação com a loira o trouxe.

.X.

Os sentimentos conflituosos que tomavam o coração de Gaara estavam ficando mais fortes e ele não conseguia mais negar que sentia algo por Ino. Ela sempre muito carismática, doce, um pouco distraída também, mas nada podia ser perfeito…. O cheiro dela, adocicado, o deixava hipnotizado. Sempre que estavam juntos e ela sorria, era como uma benção e ele queria isto para sempre, mas imaginava que ela jamais quereria algo com ele além da amizade.

Ino sentia falta da presença de Gaara, sentia falta dos olhares indagativos dele. Da barba ruiva e curtinha de quanto eles ficavam muito tempo estudando um assunto difícil. Ela sentia falta de como ele ficava sem graça quando suas mãos eventualmente se tocavam ao mostrar algum exemplo em um livro ou no caderno de um deles. Ela o queria na sua vida, mas não sabia como se aproximar dele da forma correta...

.X.

Ino foi acordada com almofadas sendo jogadas sobre si por sua colega de quarto. O sol invadia o quarto, o canto dos pássaros do lado de fora da janela era alegre. A primavera havia chegado e com ela os festivais de flores que envolvia todo o campus.

\- Vamos Ino, você está de férias! É bonita e solteira… Não deve ficar se escondendo como se fosse uma roupa horrível! Temos que tirar o mofo garota!- Tenten sempre chegava gritando no quarto da amiga.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos já estava mexendo no guarda-roupas da loira, pegando diversas roupas e jogando na cama, sobre o corpo da loira.

Eu não tenho um par e nem interesse em ir em uma festa para ver o Sasuke agarrado na Sakura.

Ino estava passando por uma onda de tristeza, pois sempre se envolvia na organização dos eventos da Universidade, mas desde que seu ex namorado iniciou um namoro com uma de suas amigas, Sakura; a loira havia ficado triste e saído da organização de tudo.

Garota, supera isso. Tem tanta gente mais bonita e mais respeitadora no mundo. Ele é só um bostinha. Você é o Sol garota!

Ela se enrolou no lençol sem vontade de sair, mas sabia que Tenten iria insistir até Ino ser convencida pelo cansaço a ir. A loira colocou um vestido de alcinha rosa claro, sapatilhas da mesma cor e seguiu com Tenten para o festival das flores.

O ambiente do festival estava lindo, com uma diversidade imensa de flores, como Ino amava flores. Ficou distraída com a diversidade e quando notou Tenten havia a levado ao festival e a abandonado no festival, pois havia visto um de seus crushes na fila do lámen.

Ino comprou um sorvete e ficou andando pelo local, falando com algumas pessoas conhecidas. Ela avistou Gaara e sentiu seu coração dar uma cambalhota. A loira sorriu para o ruivo, mas ele estava acompanhado de uma jovem loira. Não loira amarela como Ino, um loiro mais escuro e sóbrio. Deveria ser namorada ou a irmã, mesmo assim, Ino decidiu que seria melhor não atrapalhar.

Ino se afastou lentamente, pronta para achar Tenten e informar que estava indo embora, quando sentiu uma mão tocando delicadamente sua mão livre. A loira olhou para quem a tocava, já preparada para brigar com um possível assediador, quando viu que se tratava de Gaara.

Pensei que a tradição de vocês fosse usar coroa de flores no festival das flores?

O ruivo sorria enquanto falava e colocava uma coroa de flores amarelas e brancas nos cabelos loiros de Ino.

Obrigada pela gentileza!

Ino sorriu ao gesto delicado que Gaara estava fazendo à ela. Os corpos deles estavam muito próximos, os olhos verdes e enigmáticos dele sobre a loira miúda, fazendo-a se sentir desnuda.

Estou apenas enfeitando o sol. - Ele disse pondo uma mecha do cabelo da jovem para trás.

Ino ficou surpresa o olhando atentamente. Sol. Tenten havia falado isso para ela mais cedo.

O que você disse? - Ino perguntou para ter certeza de que não estava louca.

Foi como se ele não tivesse percebido o que havia feito. Ele pensou por uns instantes e colocou uma das mãos no rosto da jovem loira.

Você, Ino, é como o sol.

Não foi necessário prolongar mais o que estava óbvio. Ino obedeceu seus impulsos mais profundos e selou seus lábios nos dele, envolvendo o rapaz em seus braços. Foi uma das sensações mais incríveis que ela havia passado, seu corpo todo em frenesi. Havia sido um beijo rápido, mas matou a vontade de Ino de saber como era beijar Gaara.

Ao soltá-lo se sentiu profundamente constrangida, talvez ele estivesse namorando alguém. Ela estava sendo egoísta.

Me desculpe, eu… - Ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

Gaara a beijou com mais firmeza, segurando o rosto da jovem com delicadeza. Era como realizar um sonho. Ele e ela ali. Depois de tanto tempo desejando a jovem. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, se observando em um entendimento mútuo de que eles estavam compartilhando sentimentos.

.X.

Todos que os rodeavam quase soltaram fogos quando finalmente os dois se entenderam. Foram dois anos observando Ino e Gaara se aproximando e se afastando até finalmente ficarem na mesma sintonia e se encontrarem juntos.

O casal estava matando tempo no gramado do campus, Gaara com sua cabeça no colo da loira, a sombra das árvores os protegiam do forte sol do verão. Ino fazia carinho no rosto dele.

Eu me sentia como Ícaro e pensei que jamais ficaria perto de você, o sol. Fico feliz que me enganei. - Ele divagava enquanto olhava para o céu azul e com poucas nuvens.

Ino sorria.

Eu não sou um sol Gaara… - Ela falou enquanto ele se levantava de seu colo e ficava sentado ao seu lado.

O ruivo colocou o rosto da loira entre as suas mãos, olhando-a com carinho.

Você é o meu sol. - Gaara finalizou a frase dando um beijo demorado na loira.

 **.FIM.**


End file.
